Shook Me All Night Long
by Shiverice
Summary: When Dean let Castiel's name slip while he's masturbating, he was mortified. To make matters worse, the angel came to his call.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, god," the hunter panted while jacking himself off./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, ah, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Castiel!span" Dean groaned. He stopped, frozen in fear when he heard a flutter of wings behind him. The angel straightened his tie and cleared his throat, his gaze trained at the ground./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-You called?" he asked awkwardly. Cas didn't know much about humans, but he had learned that sex was a very private thing. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cas, it's, uh, not what it looks like!" Dean said quickly, stuffing himself back in his pants. He blushed furiously when Cas' blue eyes met his.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean, I am confused. My pants have grown tight." Dean stood up and walked over to Cas awkwardly. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's, uhm, called a boner. It happens when you're...aroused," Dean explained slowly. "It is quite uncomfortable," Cas remarked.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you want me to take care of that, angel?" Dean asked mischievously. Cas nodded slowly and Dean leaned in, connecting their lips. The angel let out a small yelp of surprise, but quickly melted in to the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. He moaned a little bit at the pleasurable friction and began to strip Cas' trench coat off. In turn, Cas fumbled to unbutton Dean's shirt. He finally pulled it off and stepped back, admiring the bare chested hunter.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""C'mere, you," Dean growled, pulling Cas back in to a kiss. Once the tan trench coat fell to the floor, Dean unbuttoned Castiel's shirt and threw it down as well. He paused for a moment and gently ran his hand over the scar of the angel banishing sigil. "You're beautiful," the hunter murmured. Castiel blushed and looked down.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is my vessel, Dean. Not me."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, you've been in this body for years now. I'd say you have the right to call it yours," Dean reminded him. Instead of replying, the angel reconnected their lips. Dean gently pushed him down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. Castiel unbuttoned Dean's pants and pulled them down, causing Dean to emit a low moan. Cas chuckled and leaned up to kiss his hunter. After kissing for a few more moments, Dean undid Cas' pants and stripped them off. Cas shivered in pleasure at the loss of a layer. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eager, huh?" Dean laughed. He rutted his crotch against Cas' and caused the angel to groan. "Dean, more," he panted. Dean happily obliged and moved his hips some more, causing immense pleasure for both of them. He slipped his fingers under Cas' waistband and slowly pulled the boxers down. Castiel surged up and kissed Dean. The hunter hummed happily and took Cas' bottom lip between his teeth. The angel yelped in surprise, but his pleasure was obvious. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel pushed Dean off of him and straddled him, deepening the kiss. Dean peppered kisses down Cas' jawline, licking lightly at the stubble. Castiel was growing increasingly hard against his stomach. He reached down and pulled Dean's boxers off, leaving them both naked. Dean reached over to the bedside table and took out the lube. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lay on your back," he said softly. Cas happily obliged and laid his head on the soft pillows. Dean popped open the bottle and applied a generous amount to his fingers. Then, very carefully, he inserted one in to Cas. The angel shuddered beneath him at the foreign feeling, but nodded permission for Dean to continue. Dean moved it around for a minute before putting in a second. Castiel let out a yelp this time and Dean looked at him with concern. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You ok, baby?" he asked. Cas nodded, blushing slightly. "It's just strange." Dean scissored his fingers apart to stretch Cas out. A few moments later, he curled them down. Cas cried out in pleasure, Dean had hit his prostate. Dean grinned at that and put in a third finger, making sure to hit the spot again. Once he was positive that Cas was well stretched, he took his fingers out.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ready, Cas?" Dean asked softly. Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, humming softly. "Yes."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean lined himself up with Cas' entrance and very slowly pushed in. He moaned softly as he bottomed out. Once he was all the way in, he paused.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Move," Cas urged. Dean did as told and slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Castiel shuddered under him and gripped the sheets. Dean set a steady pace, not too fast so as to not hurt his partner. Cas, however, was not happy with the speed.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Faster, Dean," he panted. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean's thrusts quickened at Cas' request, causing them both to moan. "Ah, fuck, Cas." A few minutes later, Cas cried out suddenly. Dean knew that he had hit the angel's sweet spot and lifted his hips, positioning him to hit his prostate every few thrusts. Cas was very quickly becoming undone. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean thrust in and out of Cas with more urgency. "D-Dean!" the angel cried. From the tone in his voice, Dean knew that Castiel was close. He quickened his pace and his thrusts started to become less precise. He cried out Cas' name and spilled his load inside of the angel. Feeling Dean's warmth in him pushed Cas over the edge and he wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Dean fucked Cas through his orgasm with lazy thrusts. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once they had both come down, Dean laid beside Cas and kissed him gently. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Was that good?" he asked softly, knowing it was the angel's first time. Cas was still out of breath and just nodded. Dean slung an arm around Cas and pulled him closer. "I love you, Cas," he murmured into his hair.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you too, Dean," Castiel replied. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They spent the rest of the night entangled in each other's arms, not knowing what was to come next but content to finally be together. p 


End file.
